Yu-Gi-Oh! Friendship is Magic
Yu-Gi-Oh! Friendship is Magic is a My Little Pony, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Pokemon crossover fanfic series created by a user by the name of moviemaster8510. It chronicles the members of a rock band, Lamss, who crash land in the land of Equestria. Upon meeting the ponies and other creatures who live there, the members of Lamss teach them the game of Duel Monsters. A second arc, The Numerian War, is currently being written. Characters 'Humans/Pokemon-' The humans/pokemon who appear in the story Lamss- A rock band that crash landed in Equestria in the 1st arc. Alex Morrison- The lead guitarist. He uses a Dragunity deck, which focuses on equipping monsters to other monsters, and quickly summoning Alex's spearheads: Nero, the Dragon Warlord and Vergil, the Griffin Warlock (and Toccata, the Fierce Dragoness in the second arc). In the second arc, he includes the Hieratic archetype in his deck, which focuses on special summoning high level monsters for even faster synchro summons and xyz summoning. His signature Number is Number 132: Platinum Scales Wyvern Sammy Morrison- The bassist. She uses a Flamvell/Laval deck, which focuses on special summoning monsters en masse from the graveyard through use of her spell card Rekindling, which allows for many synchro summons in the course of one turn, which leads to the summoning of a special brand of xyz monsters used exclusively by Sammy. Her deck's ace is Lavell Hydra. Her signature Number is Number 180: Magmal Fighter. Maddie Rivers:- The drummer. She uses an Ice Barrier deck, which focuses on swarming the field with monsters to either activate their lockdown effects or synchro summon. Her deck's ace is Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Her signature Number is Number 117: Blizzard Horns - Tundragon. Lucas de Silva- The singer/rhythm guitarist. He uses a Gladiator Beast deck, which focuses on swapping monsters from the field to the deck and vice versa which activates their effects and allows for fusion summons that don't require the use of the card Polymerization. His deck's ace is Gladiator Beast Heraklinos. His signature Number is Number 184: Liger Blade Wielder. Scott Freeman- The keyboardist. He uses a Vylon deck, which uses massive amounts of equip cards to strengthen the deck's Fairy and Machine-type monsters. His deck's ace is Vylon Omega. His signature Number is Number 171: Grand Harmonious Pipe Organ. ... Orion- A gallade. The plane pilot and stage technician. In possession of Luna's Horn. He once used a Spellcasters deck, but had given it to Twilight. Now, he uses a Six Samurai deck, focusing on swarming his field with monsters for field presence. His deck's ace is Great Shogun Shien. His signature Number is Number 39: Utopia. Charlotte "Charley" de Silva- She uses a Gishki Deck, which focuses on ritual summoning WATER attribute monsters and has effects which send cards on the field back to the owner's hands. Her deck's ace is Evigishki Zealgigas. Her signature Number is Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake. Helena- A gardevoir that appears in the second arc. In possession of Celestia's Wing. She uses a Photon deck, which is focused on quickly summoning high-ATK LIGHT attribute monsters to summon her deck's ace, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Her signature Number is Number 115: Nebula Angel Carina. Eli Montgomery- A character from another fanfic, where he was heralded as the Guardian of Equestria. He uses a Koa'ki Meiru deck, which features strong monsters with effects related to the spell card Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. His deck's ace is Koa'ki Meiru Maximus. His signature Number is Number 164: Crystalline Chimera. Zelda Crowley- An industrial musician and Scott's old roommate who first appears in the second arc. She uses a Blackwing deck, which focuses on swarming the field with tuners to make for easy synchro summons. Her deck's ace is Black-Winged Dragon. Her signature Number is Number 199: Lunar Wolf Spirit. 'Equestrian Natives-' The creatures that live in Equestria. Mane 6- The six main characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Twilght Sparkle- One of the Mane 6. A unicorn. She uses a Spellcasters deck given to her by Orion that focuses on using Spell Counters to activate effects. Her deck's ace is Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Her signature Number is Number 7: Lucky Straight. Rainbow Dash- One of the Mane 6. A pegasus. She uses a Gusto deck that focuses on sending cards from her graveyard to her deck and special summoning monsters from her deck to make for quick synchro summons. Her deck's ace is Sonic Rainboom Phoenix. She doesn't use any Numbers in her deck Applejack- One of the Mane 6. An earth pony. She uses an X-Saber deck which focuses on swarming the field with monsters to make for easy synchro and xyz summons. Her deck's ace is XX-Saber Gottoms. Her signature Number is Number 151: Golden Bramble - Forest Troll. Pinkie Pie- One of the Mane 6. An earth pony. She uses a Worm deck which uses flip effects to inflict effect damage onto the opponent, maintain hand control, and utilize ATK power. Her deck's ace is Worm King. Her signature Number is Number 155: Gator Striker. Fluttershy- One of the Mane 6. A pegasus. She uses a Naturia deck which uses her monsters' effects and high ATK to lock down the opponent. Her deck's ace is Naturia Exterio. She doesn't use any Numbers in her deck. Rarity- One of the Mane 6 and love interest of Braeburn. A unicorn. She uses a Gem-Knight deck that focuses on fusion summoning monsters through the use of several different fusion cards built around her archetype. Her deck's ace is Gem-Knight Master Dia. Her signature Number is Number 118: Golden City Sentry - Mighty Dorado. ... Spike- A baby dragon and Twilight Sparkle's assistant. He uses a Jurrac/Evol deck which utilizes in special summoning Dinosaur type monsters to make for easy xyz, and to an extent, synchro summoning. His deck's ace is Jurrac Meteor. His signature Number is Number 61: Volcasaurus. Cutie Mark Crusaders- A collection of 3 fillies who try to find their cutie marks, a magic tattoo-like mark on a pony's rump that symbolizes a pony's true talent. Apple Bloom- One of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and little sister to Applejack. An earth pony filly. She uses a Karakuri deck, which focuses on monsters being made to attack if able but change their positions when attacked. Her deck's ace is Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido". She shares her signature Number with Scootaloo, which is Number 107: Titanic Comet Trebuchet. Sweetie Belle- One of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and little sister to Rarity. A unicorn filly. She uses a Fabled deck, which utilizes their effects of discarding cards from the hand to swarm the field and synchro summon very quickly. Her deck's ace is Fabled Leviathan. She doesn't use any Numbers in her deck. Scootaloo- One of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. A pegasus filly. She uses a Genex deck, which uses many tuners and various attributes to synchro summon monsters. Her deck's ace is Locomotion R-Genex. She shares her signature Number with Apple Bloom, which is Number 107: Titanic Comet Trebuchet. ... Princess Celestia- An alicorn and co-ruler of Equestria. She uses a Sacred deck, which focuses on special summoning monsters with levels equal to monsters on the field to make for easy xyz summons. Her deck's ace is Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7. Her signature Number is Number 124: Feral Chill – Freezing Ursa. Princess Luna- An alicorn and co-ruler of Equestria. She uses an Infernity deck, which utilizes monster effects that can cripple an opponent when she has 0 cards in her hand. Her deck's ace is Hundred-Eyes Dragon. Her signature Number is Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer. Wranglers- Secret agents under the control of Princess Luna tasked with obtaining as many Numbers as possible. Derpy Hooves- One of the top Wranglers. A pegasus. She uses an Inzektor deck, which focuses on using monsters as equip cards for level manipulation to xyz summon easier. Her signature Number is Number 145: Hercules Warrior Beetle. Little Strongheart- Derpy Hooves' partner. A buffalo. She uses a spirit monster deck, which utilizes monsters with powerful effects, but cannot be special summoned and they return to the hand the turn they are summoned. Her deck's ace is Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi. While she uses a vareity of Numbers, one could argue that her signature Number is Number 167: Desert Guardian – Sand Devil, as it is the first Number that she played in her first duel. ... Braeburn- Cousin to Applejack and love interest of Rarity. An earth pony. While he uses an Ancient Gear deck, which focuses on preventing the opponent from activating spell and trap cards when their monsters attack, he mainly uses train themed cards which focus on xyz summoning his deck's ace, Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max. His signature Number is Number 140: Armored Bullet Train Force Mach. 'Villains-' The antagonists to the story. Trixie- A unicorn. She, with Gilda, enter the first Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition with the intent of usurping the throne. She uses an Arcana Force deck which uses coin tosses to determine the effect of a recently summoned monster, heads usually being good, and tails being bad. Her deck's ace is Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler. She does not use Numbers in her deck. Gilda- A griffon. She, with Trixie, enter the first Equestrian Friendship Dueling Competition with the intent of usurping the throne, but has since renounced her ways and became friends with the Mane 6. She uses an Ally of Justice/Meklord deck. The former deck is designed around anti-LIGHT attribute related effects, while the latter is focused on special summoning monsters that can equip an opponent's synchro monster to it and raise its ATK significantly. Her deck's ace is Meklord Astro Mekanikle. She does not use Numbers in her deck. The Vegas Bureau- A group of inter-dimensional agents from the second arc who hunt Number cards in different dimensions. Mark Chancellor- The leader (Ace) of the Vegas Bureau. He uses a Tech Genus (T.G.) deck, focusing on swarming monsters from the field to synchro summon en masse to accel synchro summon monsters. His deck's ace is T.G. Blade Blaster. His signature Number is Number 160: Cannon Android – Rocket Rocky. Ryan Gosling- The fourth in command (Jack) of the Vegas Bureau. An alternate history version of the actor Ryan Gosling. He uses an Alien deck, which focuses on using A-Counters to special summon monsters, destroy opponent's monsters, or lower the ATK of opponent's monsters. His deck's ace is Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar. His signature Number is Number 149: Alien Tentacles. Chase Simons- The second in command (King) of the Vegas Bureau. He uses a Wind-Up deck, which focuses on mass swarming and level manipulation to summon a wide array of xyz monsters, primarily Numbers. His signature Number is Number 166: Preying Steel - Katana Mantis. Diana Constantine- The third in command (Queen) of the Vegas Bureau. She uses a Harpie Lady/Amazoness deck, the former part deals with swarming the field, and the latter helps inflict effect damage and destroys monsters with effects. Her signature Number is Number 123: Serpintine Wings. ... Flim and Flam- Two brotherly apple cider salesmen who ally with the Vegas Bureau. They both use Cloudian decks, whose monsters have low ATK and can't be put into defense position or else be destroyed, but they can't be destroyed by battle and can utilize very troublesome effects. Their deck's ace is Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. They don't seem to have a signature Number. Inverz- An evil entity who almost took over Equestria many millenia ago. It's said he's destined to return. His deck has not been revealed, but given his name, it's likely that his deck is a Verz/Steelswarm deck, the former of which are corrupted versions of monsters from other archetypes that house devastating effects, while the latter uses tribute summonings to its advantage. If this is true, it will be likely that Inverz's deck's ace will be Verz Ouroboros.